Striptease au pressing !
by Canhaan
Summary: Ça commence par vouloir faire sa lessive, et puis ça finit par se tâcher. Pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture! One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto est le maître !

**Notes: **Ceci est un gros délire ^^

**Musique:** _Tik Tok_ de Ke$ha

* * *

**Strip-tease au pressing !**

_._

Ah les joies de l'indépendance !

Quand on a la chance de pouvoir vivre dans un logement rien qu'à soi, la vie paraît plus cool sur bien des aspects. Ça sort et ça rentre à l'heure qu'on veut. Ça mange quand on veut, et pas forcément équilibré pour certains. Ça regarde un film très tard le soir si on le souhaite. Ça n'a de compte à rendre à personne. Oui, juste à soi même au final. Ça fait donc ses tâches ménagères tout seul ! Un des seuls inconvénients lorsque l'on a quitté le nid familial. Plus de maman pour faire à manger alors que l'on rentre d'une mission harassante. Plus de papa pour s'occuper de la fuite dans la salle d'eau. Et Ninja ou pas, quand les vêtements sont sales, la lessive, il faut la faire !

Sakura Haruno s'était achetée elle-même son petit appartement, ses meubles, et payait ses factures comme une jeune femme digne et indépendante qui ne se laissera pas entretenir. Ainsi de paye en paye, elle arrangeait son petit cocon.

Pour sa cuisine, elle s'était bien entendu fournie l'élément principal, le frigo. Pour sa chambre, un lit et une armoire. Et pour son salon, un canapé et une télé. Le gros mobilier basic. Et c'était pour la salle d'eau qu'elle avait investi dernièrement : une baignoire. Une large baignoire ! Tous les matins, elle commençait par une douche, rapide et efficace. Mais parfois, après une journée chargée à l'hôpital ou une mission particulièrement pourries, elle aspirait à pouvoir paresser et se relaxer dans un liquide délicieusement brûlant et lui arrivant jusqu'au menton. Tellement mieux !

Chaque dépense en son temps, elle avait donc encore trois, quatre petites choses qui lui manquaient. Mais parfois ça peut constituer un certain manque. Quel réflexe a t-on quand le panier à linge déborde ? On sort ses fringues et on fourre le tout dans la machine à laver... que l'on n'a pas encore ! Parce qu'il y avait plus important à acheter avant ! Si elle s'était sentie courageuse, elle aurait jeté tous ses vêtements dans sa super baignoire, rajouté savon et eau, et les pieds dans la mousse aurait fait la lessive façon ancestrale… Oui mais non !

Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un pressing quand il y en a un pas loin ? C'est ainsi que vendredi, fin de semaine et pas embarquée dans une mission à perpette, Sakura allait panier à la main, laver son linge au pressing situé à trois rues de chez elle. Une petite trotte qu'elle effectuait tranquillement en bavardant avec Ino de leur dernière intervention. La blonde était dans le même quartier que la rose, comme la plupart des jeunes adultes ninjas de sa génération qui avaient désormais pris leur envol. Il lui arrivait de s'y rendre avec Saï, histoire de lui donner une leçon de savoir vivre (_Leçon n°1__ : quand les vêtements sont sales, il ne suffit pas de les teindre en noir pour décréter simplement qu'il n'y plus de tâches apparentes _!). Mais Ino restait La copine de pressing.

Et par une journée aussi caniculaire que celle-ci, la perspective d'une salle climatisée et remplie d'eau n'était pas si mal. Mais le chemin est semé d'embûches, comme par exemple ce stand de glace qui pourrait très vite détourner le premier venu de son but initial et réduire le porte monnaie. C'est tout naturellement qu'en passant devant, les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de regarder avec envie les différentes crèmes glacées de toutes les couleurs tout en continuant d'avancer.

- « ALORS Ino » lança Sakura, «on veut une glace comme les petits enfants ? »

- « N'essayes pas d'étouffer tes gargouillements en criant. C'est inuTILE.»

Elles s'arrêtèrent en même temps.

« Je veux la _cerise / myrtille_ ! » C'est ce qui s'appelle être sur la même longueur d'onde !

- « Ok, j'admet mon péché ! Mais de toute façon j'ai pris juste ce qu'il faut d'argent pour le pressing.» soupira la blonde d'un air contrarié.

- « Pas de problème, j'ai quelques yens en plus. On va lancer nos machines et pendant ce temps j'irai en chercher. »

Ino émit un sifflement « Tu me paies ma part. Où est l'arnaque ? »

- « Quand tu verras que la tienne est plus légère que la mienne ! »

Elles continuèrent leurs chamailleries jusqu'au pressing et commencèrent à trier leurs affaires. Alors qu'elles remplissaient les machines, elles virent débarquer Kakashi avec son panier de linge. Le célèbre ninja copieur, redoutable et redouté dans le monde des shinobis avait lui également un quotidien parfois bien ordinaire !

- « Ohayô Kakashi-senseï ! »

- « Ohayô Sakura, Ino. »

Il était arrivé son panier dans une main, son bouquin pervers (« _encore un nouveau !_ ») dans l'autre. Elle le croisait rarement et avait essayé à chaque fois de voir ce que pouvait contenir son panier. Mais c'était toujours avec une rapidité déconcertante qu'il enfournait le tout dans un des tambours. _Enigmatique jusqu'à ces caleçons celui là !_

Il y avait huit machines en tout. Aujourd'hui, elles en prenaient deux chacune, mais ce n'était pas leur record. Un jour où elles avaient ajouté les draps, elles avaient monopolisé toute la boutique. Une fois les pièces de monnaie insérées, Sakura garda son porte-monnaie à la main.

- « Si tu m'attends sagement, j'éviterai de manger toute ta part » lui fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- « No problem, je vais lire sagement le nouveau _Kunochï plus* _que j'ai acheté ce matin. »

- « Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! »

- « Oui, mais fiiiles j'ai faim ! »

- « Haï, haï. »

* * *

_._

- « Vu le prix de ses glaces, elle a intérêt à me le prêter pour la soirée ! »

Sakura revint de chez le glacier après à peine 10 minutes. Elle avait demandé un pot à la place d'un cornet, façon milk-shake mais avec une cuillère. Mais malgré tout elle avançait rapidement pour éviter que les glaces ne subissent trop les effets de la chaleur. Il y avait eu trop de mioches qui faisaient la queue, et elle avait du poireauter. Mais 10 minutes, ça reste quand même court. Alors pourquoi Ino n'était plus là ?

- « Sakura » l'appela Kakashi, assis sur un des sièges, le nez toujours fourré dans son bouquin. « Choji est venu la chercher. Tsunade-sama leur a collé une mission de dernière minute. Mais elle sera en retard pour récupérer son linge. Elle aimerait que tu lui rapportes à son appartement. »

- « Nani ?? » explosa la rose, mi-hébétée mi-énervée.

- « Et elle a ajouté que tu pouvais lire son magazine avec plaisir » termina t-il en souriant clairement derrière son masque.

- « Ino buta… traîtresse… »

Finalement elle regarda la deuxième glace qu'elle tenait. _Tsss_ elle l'avait acheté pour rien. Et puis elle n'allait pas la manger en entier de tout façon, elle en raffolait mais sans plus. Autant en faire cadeau à son senseï. Oh oh la bonne idée ! _Senseï enlevez moi ce masque pour manger !_

- « Kakashi-senseï, vu qu'Ino ne risque plus de la réclamer, vous aimez la myrtille ? » demanda t-elle tout sourire en lui désignant le pot.

- « Haï. Par cette température ce n'est pas de refus. Aligato »

Suspense, suspense! Elle n'avait même plus vraiment envie de feuilleter _Kunochï plus._

_Ah non ! Il se lève ! _Kakashi s'avança vers sa machine, dos à la jeune fille et commença à manger sa glace, en regardant attentivement le linge tourner. _Yosh ! Phase 1, on s'approche discrètement. _Mais elle ne rivalisa pas longtemps avec les sens aiguisés du shinobi. Lorsqu'elle se plaça à ses côtés, il avait déjà remis son masque et tourna la tête vers elle en la regardant malicieusement. Oui on pouvait dire qu'il la narguait.

- « Kakashi-senseï, votre linge est si intéressant qu'il vous empêche de manger votre glace tranquillement assis ? »

- « Oh je regardais juste si tout se déroulait normalement » répondit-il sur un ton évident.

- « Hum… mouais d'accord. »

Kakashi s'en retourna direction les sièges, mais continua jusqu'à la vitrine du pressing pour admirer le paysage cette fois. Avec une librairie en face en même temps, c'est sur que c'est vachement beau ! Une rangée du Paradis du Batifolage exposée ? Elle le vit encore, de dos, faire un geste qu'elle devinait lui abaissant son masque. « _Shānnarō!!! _» Elle plongea son regard dans sa glace d'un air dépité. Elle pouvait peut-être essayer de lui proposer de goûter à la sienne, mais il trouverai forcément une autre parade, ou refuserai poliment dès le début. _Merde alors, elle allait lui en faire bouffer de la glace !!_ Tant pis, il ne restait plus qu'une ultime et puérile solution : l'effet de surprise !

- « Kakashi-senseï » l'appela t-elle

Il se retourna en ayant pris soin de remonter son masque au préalable.

- « Haï… »

- « **Attaque mesquine à la cerise !** »

C'est dans un « _splach _» sonore que Kakashi se prit une explosion de fruit rouge dans la figure ! Pour le coup, de toute son expérience de ninja, il n'avait jamais connu pareille attaque ! La glace glissa lentement jusqu'à son menton. Sakura tenait encore sa cuillère et son pot levés dans ses mains. _Elle venait tout bonnement de lui balancer sa crème glacée là ! _Sakura commençait à avoir mal aux côtes ! Si à la seconde même de son attaque elle s'était rappelée qu'il avait toujours un deuxième masque sur lui, au pire c'était toujours un de parti, et c'était surtout bien drôle !

- « Ou…oups ! Sen… Ahaha ! Senseï ! Ça m'a… Ouhouhou ! Ça m'a échapper des… mains ! »

Si on lui avait dit que Jiraya allait se reconvertir en tant que prêtre il aurait eu la même réaction ! Kami-sama ! Elle n'arrivait même plus à le regarder. Elle en fermait les yeux et repartait de plus belle ! Tellement jouissif ! Quand soudain…

- « **Riposte sournoise de la myrtille** »

« _splach_ » A ce bruit légèrement inquiétant, elle rouvrit les yeux et constata Kakashi qui s'était rapproché d'elle et tenait sa cuillère à la manière d'une mini catapulte comme font les gosses de 4 ans, une main sur le manche et l'autre retenant l'extrémité vers l'arrière. Et elle avait tiré cette catapulte… et même _en plein dans le mille_ _!!_ _Shānnarō!!! __Là c'est de la myrtille en plus !!_ Parfaitement en plein milieu de son haut trônait une tâche _énorme_ et mauve et qui continuait de dégouliner ! Oui… tout de suite c'est _vachement_ moins marrant quand on s'en prend à son tour ! Kakashi enlevait d'un air narquois son masque, dévoilant le second (_et dernier !_)

- « Ka-ka-shi … » _Plus de senseï entre nous mon gars, le masque ou la vie !_

Tout en adoptant un air impitoyable, elle reposa malgré tout ses « armes » sur le siège. Et Sakura retira tout bonnement son haut. _Manquait plus qu'il le retâche ! _Effet desurprise maximum ! En deux temps trois mouvements, elle avait repris sa cuillère et le marcel noir du ninja était devenu tout poisseux. Mais un peu trop apeurée cette fois d'une prochaine attaque-myrtille mais sur son soutien-gorge cette fois, elle recula. Elle y avait mis une bonne dose. Coup d'œil aux munitions. Elle allait dépasser la moitié. _Mauvais ! _Elle aurait du moins se goinfrer avant !

Kakashi était parcouru de différentes pensées. Aucune hésitation pour enlever un haut devant un homme tel que lui, particulièrement sensible à la physionomie féminine, et en même temps une parfaite diversion. _Les femmes allaient le rendre fou !_ Et les jeunes étaient à redouter.

Elle affichait cette fois un sourire victorieux.

- « Je pense qu'il s'en sortira mieux que le tient » lui fit-il en enlevant son haut à son tour.

Si pendant un moment le regard de Sakura s'était illuminé, il redevint vite boudeur. Il devinait sans peine que sa tâche lui était d'un échec cuisant et qu'elle avait espéré qu'en enlevant son haut, son masque ne bouge. Raté ! Celui-ci recouvrait toujours parfaitement sa bouche et même son cou. Le marcel n'avait même pas encore touché le sol que Kakashi s'était déplacé plus vite que son ombre. Il était dos à son ancienne élève et allait lui abattre de la crème glacée, _sur le soutien gorge ? Non, non je ne peux pas je me ferais massacré à coup de chakra condensé ! … les cheveux ou la jupe ?_

C'est sur ces centièmes de secondes de réflexion que le maître ninja se fit une deuxième fois ramasser. « _SPLACH_ »

- « ………… C'est froid !!! »

Elle avait été un peu plus audacieuse que prévu. Elle s'était retournée, lui avait tiré les braies, juste assez pour lui balancer une dose conséquente de crème glacée et avait relâcher sa prise sur le pantalon. Elle pris très délicatement la cuillère de Kakashi, dont la main était restée bloquée en l'air et demeurait statique, et savoura la glace qui était à l'origine destinée pour sa tête. Puis elle la jeta par derrière elle.

- « Kakashi… senseï ? » interrogea t-elle un brin provocatrice.

« **SPLACH **»

Alors que Kakashi en face d'elle venait de lui étaler son pot sur la jupe, elle sentait pourtant quelque chose glisser sur sa tête et atteindre son front. Une goutte lui tomba sur les lèvres. Ce goût… _**Comment ça de la myrtille ??!**_ Un clone derrière elle ?? Et quand ça Kakashi l'avait créé ??A en juger par le pantalon de ce dernier, (_Kakashi on dirait que tu t'es fait dessus !_), juste après sa contre-attaque. Il n'avait même pas fait de signe pourtant… La micro seconde où elle a balancé vers l'arrière la cuillère ? _Mince alors !_

La jupe s'était une chose… les cheveux une autre ! Elle sentie vaguement le clone s'évapora derrière elle. Inconsciemment elle avait armée son poing de chakra, réflexe qu'on acquiert lorsque l'on vient d'être consciemment provoqué et que ce n'est pas pardonnable ! Mais…

- « Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu » _(s'ensuit un « splach » monstrueux.)_

Imaginons-nous un peu plus à la place de Sakura à ce moment là. Aveuglée par la vengeance, son regard est fixé sur les yeux de son rival. Elle regarde ses yeux et rien d'autre. Elle sait exactement où elle va viser, c'est-à-dire là où originellement se trouve sa bouche, et elle va le faire. Sa main armée des quelques ultimes centimètres de glace restant, elle va lui aplatir et avec toute sa force en prime. Elle va. Disons plutôt elle veut. Ou encore elle aurait bien aimé.

Seulement en l'espace de deux secondes, sa vue passe du regard de Kakashi à… plus rien ! Et elle sent une violente pression qui la propulse en arrière. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle boit la tasse. Elle vient tout simplement de se prendre un torrent d'eau dans la gueule, connue également sous le nom de « grande cataracte », juste assez pour inonder la pièce. Sûrement que Kakashi a du stopper son attaque à l'instant même où il l'a invoqué, où bien la pièce aurait été totalement immergée. Soit. Mais au final, Sakura se retrouve avachie sur un siège situé dos à la vitrine, pour le coup plus aucune trace de myrtille dans les cheveux, mais entièrement trempée.

- « Alala, je vais devoir laver mon pantalon également » soupira Kakashi, comme s'il ne c'était _absolument_ rien passé. « Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de glace cette fois Sakura.»

La jeune fille se leva le plus dignement possible, c'est-à-dire piteusement. Elle aussi allait devoir refaire une lessive. Son regard parcouru la salle. Les sièges et paniers sens dessus dessous, éparpillés. La plante de l'entrée ravagée. Tout en avançant elle buta sur un paquet un peu mou. Elle baissa la tête. _Le magazine d'Ino ! K'so !!_

- « Vous allez devoir nettoyer tous tout seul. » dit-elle d'un ton aristocratique en s'essorant les cheveux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Kakashi s'accroupit et posa une main sur le sol. L'eau sembla être aspiré par sa paume. Puis le sol fut aussi sec qu'il l'était. Alors qu'il se relevait, son masque glissa, mais pas tout seul. _Nani ?_ Au fur à et à mesure qu'il remonta, le bout de tissu resta à la hauteur que la jeune fille le retenait.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous cachez. Votre visage est très beau » lui dit-elle simplement.

C'était vrai. Des lèvres assez fines et une bouche de proportion tout à fait normale. Un nez droit et à peine légèrement recourbé au bout. Pas de mauvaise surprise comme des dents de castor qui dépassent ou des lèvres de diva siliconée. Et c'est sur ce constat, que Sakura l'envoya valdinguer contre une machine, d'une pichenette ultra chargée de chakra sur la tête. _LA _! Elle ne lui en voulait plus !

Alors qu'il se relevait pour la seconde fois, elle lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant la main pour se faire pardonner. Intérieurement elle bouillonnait, totalement en effusion sur le fait qu'elle y était arrivée !! Et grâce à une glace ! Elle pouvait concurrencer Naruto au titre de ninja le plus imprévisible du village.

- « Tsunade-sama t'a peut-être un peu trop bien formé. »

- « Ne soyez pas modeste, vous aussi »

- « Certes, mais si je m'étais attendu à ce que tu enlèves ton… »

* * *

_._

Mais Naruto débarqua en faisant claquer les portes du pressing, son panier à la main et il… beugua. Son ex-senseï et sa coéquipière, tous les deux ayant ôté respectivement leurs hauts, trempée dans le cas de Sakura, face à face, et, oh Kami-sama ! Il était presque sur d'avoir vu Kakashi sans son masque ! Il n'avait absolument pas pu identifier ou mémoriser ce qu'il avait vu, mais le tissu lui avait paru plus bas pendant un instant.

- « On dirait que vous êtes passé à la machine.» déclara t-il sans savoir à quel point il pouvait si bien dire.

- « Disons qu'on a prit une bonne douche. » lui dit Sakura en lui assénant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Elle regarda Kakashi une dernière fois avant de s'en retourner aux **_quatre_ **machines qui l'attendaient et qui s'étaient finies. Il plaça discrètement son index contre ses lèvres, ou plutôt à nouveau contre son masque, lui intimant de garder secret le dernier évènement. Elle lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. _Mais elle ne manquera pas d'y faire parfois allusion en sa présence !__ Shānnarō !_

**End**

**

* * *

**

_* Kunochï plus, Femme plus. Bah les ninjas aussi peuvent avoir ce genre de magazine ! :p_

_**Reviews?? **_


End file.
